


En amour comme à la guerre

by mnemosyne19



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, amoureux depuis presque deux ans de son colonel qui accumule les conquêtes se décide enfin à agir, et cela sans aucun scrupule car...en amour comme à la guerre tout est permis. Slash McShep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Disclaimer : SGA appartient à ses inventeurs, dommage!

 

Episode : Après "Inferno" 2X19

 

_Merci à ma Beta, Alpheratz qui m'a aussi fait découvrir ce monde passionnant des fanfictions._

1

Rodney McKay se redressa sur sa chaise et referma son ordinateur. La matinée n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Il avait avancé dans son travail de recherche sur un processeur Wraith, houspillé Kavanaugh, crié après deux scientifiques, découvert l'utilité d'un artefact Ancien( ou plutôt l'inutilité puisqu'il s'agissait tout bêtement d'un programmateur destiné à activer des arroseurs goutte à goutte pour les serres), il en ferait cadeau à Katie Brown, cela redorerait son blason quelque peu terni ces temps-ci, résolu quelques équations des plus ardues (toute son équipe s'était cassée les dents dessus, ce qui avait ajouté à son plaisir )et, puisqu' Elisabeth lui avait demandé (ou plutôt commandé) de faire des efforts de communication avec son personnel, il les avait tous réunis debout devant les grands tableaux blancs pendant deux heures trente pour les leur expliquer, en détaillant méticuleusement chaque étape du développement qui avait finalement abouti au résultat.

Une bonne matinée en somme.

Il sentit son estomac gargouiller et consulta sa montre. Evidemment, c'était l'heure de déjeuner. Tous ces petits plaisirs matinaux avaient aiguisés son appétit. C'était mieux que de faire de l'exercice, songea t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas allègre vers le mess. Il fit un arrêt par les toilettes pour se vider la vessie et se laver soigneusement les mains. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au miroir au dessus du lavabo et arrangea quelques épis au sommet de son crane en soupirant. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir l'épaisse chevelure de Sheppard ! C'était pas juste quand même. Cet homme avait-il donc tout pour lui ? Bon, d'accord il n'avait pas un cerveau surdimensionné lui, mais qui demandait aux militaires d'être super intelligents ? Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il devait tout de même reconnaitre que le colonel n'était pas trop bête. Il s'élevait même au-dessus du lot de ses congénères, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal en soi.

Il en pinçait pour le militaire depuis un moment et il le cachait bien. Il aurait été trop mortifié que ce dernier l'apprenne. Chaya, Teer, les autres aliens lors des missions plus au moins la moitié de la base, c'était déjà assez dur à encaisser. Merde! Mais qu'est-ce que John pouvait bien leur trouver à tous ceux-là ?

Rodney grimaça en se souvenant comme le militaire avait fait du rentre-dedans à cette pseudo-scientifique, Norina, la veille. Le colonel marchait vraiment le pénis en avant. Il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, femmes et même parfois hommes, de ce que Rodney en savait. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Aucune retenue! Quand à Norina, il ne voyait pas ce que Sheppard pouvait bien lui trouver. Une bimbo avec un petit pois en guise de cerveau. Enfin, bon, c'était sûr que le colonel en avait pas après son cerveau, à celle-là. Rodney se dit avec un peu d'aigreur qu'il l'aurait bien laissé griller dans son volcan, c'aurait fait une belle brochette. Où bien plutôt une chipolata au barbecue.

Rodney tira brusquement sur une serviette en papier, sa belle humeur pratiquement envolée. Il s'essuya les mains et reprit la direction du mess. Quand il y entra il sentit les derniers vestiges de son contentement perdus pour de bon. Sheppard était attablé face à une représentante de la gente féminine s'il en croyait la queue de cheval brune qui s'agitait dans le dos de cette dernière. Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Rodney, dégouté se saisit d'un plateau et empila de la nourriture dessus sans même y penser. Quand il s'approcha du couple il entendit une espèce de gloussement qui provenait de la table. C'était la brune qui riait à une remarque de son compagnon. Capitaine Kirk devait en être au stade "je fais rire la dame et hop, c'est emballé, direction le plumard". Ce soir l'américain allait se taper du cheval, à en croire le hennissement qui servait de rire à sa compagne, songea le scientifique. D'ailleurs elle avait un peu les dents en avant, lui sembla t-il.

En passant derrière la table il saisit des bribes de conversation.

-Neuf heures à mes quartiers ? Susurrait le militaire avec un sourire charmeur.

Le cheval répondit.

-Cooolonel, comme vous allez vite, nous...

Rodney eut un petit sourire sardonique en s'éloignant. Ce que la dame ne savait peut-être pas encore ( Rodney ne la connaissait pas mais il présumait qu'elle venait d'arriver avec le Dédale) c'était qu'avec Sheppard c'allait être une cavalcade effréné et du grand galop. Et puis basta. Quand il descendait de selle c'était pour de bon. Il avait la réputation de ne jamais remonter sur le même cheval. Surement qu'il avait peur de s'attacher.

Rodney avisa une place de libre en face de Ronon. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le satédien.

-Vous permettez ? S'enquit-il.

L'autre homme émit un grognement que Rodney prit pour un oui. Il s'installa et commença son repas en couvant d'un œil noir la table ou l'élu de son cœur dinait en compagnie de sa jument du moment. Il enfournait sa nourriture machinalement et s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte que Ronon le regardait fixement. Il passa la langue sur ses dents en se demandant si un morceau de tava ne s'était pas coincé entre ses incisives.

-Vous le voulez, prononça abruptement le satédien en désignant la table un peu plus loin.

Rodney sentit le rouge lui monter brusquement aux joues. Il fit semblant de ne pas saisir.

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, commença t-il, je ne...

-Sheppard, vous le voulez, le coupa l'autre homme en haussant les épaules.

-Ecoutez, vous faites erreur, reprit le scientifique en rougissant de plus belle. Le colonel Sheppard est un homme. Ronon haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé. Je...je voulais dire, continua Rodney en bafouillant que vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par lui. Pas du tout du tout. Et...et d'ailleurs même si je l'étais il y a ces lois débiles de son pays qui font qu'un militaire n'a pas le droit de...

-Et moi je dis que je sais ce que je dis, rétorqua le satédien en secouant la tête. Même Teyla dit la même chose.

-Teyla ! Vous discutez de ma vie privée avec Teyla ? S'exclama Rodney ahuri en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ecoutez, Ronon, je ne sais pas comment ça se passait chez vous à Sateda mais chez nous la vie privée est...privée.

L'autre homme émit un petit grognement dubitatif.

-Pourquoi vous vous battez pas pour l'avoir ? Demanda t-il sans tenir compte de la remarque de Rodney. Si c'était moi c'est ce que je ferai.

Rodney capitula.

-OK, j'admets que j'ai le béguin pour lui, avoua t-il. Cet aveu lui fit du bien. Il se sentait soulagé, en quelque sorte, comme s'il venait de se délester d'un fardeau. Mais vous avez vu comme il est, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Comment voulez-vous que je rivalise avec toutes ces personnes ? Vous les avez vus ? Pas besoin d'être Einstein pour se rendre compte que je ne fais pas le poids face à eux.

-Einstein?

-Un scientifique, très très intelligent. Peut-être même plus que moi, enfin, juste un peu plus, admit Rodney.

-Justement, vous pouvez vous servir de votre tête, remarqua le satédien en replongea dans son ragout aux tavas.

Rodney fronça les sourcils, le regard perdu sur les dreadlocks de son compagnon ordinairement si taciturne. Ronon n'avait pas tort à quelque part. Il tourna les yeux vers le colonel, plongé dans son épisode équestre. Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il fallait qu'il détourne son colonel à lui de tous ces opportunistes qui ne pensaient qu'à se l'approprier.

Rodney avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Oui, John en valait la peine. Il enfourna une pleine fourchetée de ragout. Ronon le fixait maintenant d'un œil approbateur.

-Che compte sur vous pour rien lui dire, prononça le scientifique la bouche pleine.

Ronon acquiesça et passa la main sur ses lèvres. Rodney émit un sourire carnassier.

-Vous avez un morceau de tava coincé entre les dents, lui fit remarquer le satédien.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney eut une après-midi bien remplie. Tout d'abord une réunion avec Elizabeth, Sheppard, et Carson concernant les nouveaux arrivés dans la cité suivie d'une autre, sans le médecin cette fois-ci mais avec Teyla et Ronon où ils discutèrent de la prochaine mission sur une planète que l'Athosienne connaissait un peu. Rodney observa discrètement le militaire. Il avait l'air content de lui. Peut-être pensait-il déjà au rodéo de la nuit prochaine. Le scientifique avait pris des renseignements. La dame ( ou plutôt le cheval, comme il la nommait intérieurement) était ingénieur météorologiste. Rodney eut une grimace de dédain. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça sur Atlantis ! C'était ridicule. Ils avaient découvert un avant poste Ancien sur le continent dont une grande partie semblait être une station météorologique donc Elisabeth avait demandé au SGC du personnel compétent sur la question. Rodney haussa les épaules. Personne n'était plus compétent que lui pour tout.

Après la réunion, quand tout le monde fut parti, Rodney resta à s'entretenir avec Elizabeth. Il prit de ses nouvelles, discutèrent de choses et d'autres et se montra particulièrement intéressé par le département de météorologie qui, selon lui était vraiment indispensable. C'était vraiment une bonne idée qu'Elisabeth avait eue là ! Décréta t-il. C'était vraiment un plus pour la cité. La diplomate était aux anges. Pour une fois son irascible chef scientifique était de bonne humeur et surtout...il l'approuvait ! C'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans l'histoire d'Atlantis ! Rodney se montra même tellement enthousiaste qu'il demanda s'il était possible d'avoir très rapidement un rapport complet sur le projet en question. Il lui semblait même qu'il pourrait coordonner certaines de ses recherches actuelles avec les données récoltées sur la station météo. D'ailleurs il comptait même s'y mettre dès le lendemain matin. Serait-il possible de...

Elizabeth lui fit un grand sourire et convoqua sur le champ la personne qui travaillait actuellement sur ces données. Rodney la remercia chaleureusement et s'éclipsa rapidement, arguant un travail urgent qui l'attendait.

Rodney passa le reste de la journée à travailler sur un projet avec Zelenka, à chercher quelques renseignements utiles via le réseau informatique interne, n'hésitant pas à casser des codes et à procéder à quelques manipulations sur les circuits de sa cité. Il la connaissait par cœur. Enfin, bon, par cœur c'était vite dit, il y avait tant encore à découvrir ! Mais cette cité était le défi de sa vie. Pour la première fois il se sentait heureux à quelque part. Chez lui.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christina Hernandez passa la main sur le cadran afin de faire coulisser la porte de la salle réservée au tout récent département de Météorologie mais elle resta close. Merde! Que se passait-il ? Elle essaya de nouveau. Rien. Pourtant ça marchait tout à l'heure! Elle venait de passer la majeure partie de l'après-midi à étudier les interactions océan-atmosphère de la planète quand Elizabeth Weir en personne l'avait demandée à son bureau pour lui commander un travail urgent pour le lendemain matin. Evidemment elle n'avait pas pu refuser. Quel argument aurait-elle présenté ? Son rencart avec le colonel Sheppard ? Elle trépigna, agacée, faisant sauter sa queue de cheval. Elle en avait pour des heures à travailler sur ce fichu rapport et là elle perdait du temps, plantée comme une idiote devant cette porte fermée. Elle essaya de nouveau. Rien. Putain de technologie Ancienne! Et en plus bien évidemment il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle avait passé toute la journée à travailler seule. Elle songea à demander de l'aide. Elle faisait vraiment potiche. La petite nouvelle incapable de se débrouiller seule.

Elle essaya encore plusieurs fois avant de se résoudre à chercher du secours. Manifestement personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème sur Atlantis. Il lui fallu encore une trentaine de minute pour que, trimbalée de la botanique à l'informatique en passant par le QG des militaires, elle atterrisse au gateroom où un jeune technicien tout à fait charmant, Chuck, ne l'oriente verte les laboratoires du département scientifique d'Atlantis. Elle était crevée. Mais combien de miles avait-elle parcouru dans cette fichue cité ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

Elle arriva au labo hors d'haleine et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. À cette heure-ci il n'y avait plus grand monde. Deux hommes se tenaient tout près de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et semblaient se disputer. Où tout du moins étaient lancés dans une discussion animée. L'un d'eux était petit avec des lunettes et un accent bizarre et l'autre parlait avec les mains. Ce dernier d'ailleurs lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle remarqua le drapeau canadien sur la veste et présuma qu'il devait s'agir du chef scientifique de la cité, le Docteur McKay. Elle en avait déjà entendu parlé par ses collègues. D'après leur dire c'était un génie et il n'était pas commode. Elle hésita puis finit par s'enhardir.

-Euh...s'il vous plait, commença t-elle.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent aussitôt. Celui avec l'accent bizarre retira ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez en lui adressant un sourire engageant.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider, miss ? Demanda t-il aimablement.

-Je...je m'appelle Christina Hernandez, du département de Météorologie, je...j'ai un problème avec une porte, celle justement des bureaux où je travaille. Elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir et...

-Elle ne veut pas ? La coupa l'autre homme avec rudesse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Vous avez le gène ATA, miss Fernandez ? Non ? Parce que dans ce cas il suffit de passer la main sur le panneau situé à droite de la porte, même ma nièce de trois ans l'aurait compris.

Christina rougit et bafouilla.

-Ce...C'est Hernandez, pas Fernandez. C'est...c'est ce que j'ai fait et ça ne marche pas.

Il la contempla avec dédain.

-Je vais m'en occuper, proposa l'autre homme. Je suis le docteur Zelenka. Radek, précisa t-il avec un bon sourire et voici le docteur Rodney McKay, responsable de la science sur la cité.

Christina soulagée, acquiesça.

-Merci beaucoup, Docteur Zelenka, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et...

-Et nous on a que ça à faire de secourir les demoiselles en détresse, rétorqua McKay d'un ton sarcastique. Voilà que vous vous prenez pour Zorro, lança t-il à l'adresse de son collègue. Remarquez, comme ça vous pourrez garder les mêmes initiales. Radek Zorro, ça sonne bien, non ?

L'autre homme haussa les épaules. Il devait avoir l'habitude.

-Allons-y, déclara t-il à la jeune femme.

-Attendez, Radek, avant de partir je voulais vous entretenir d'un problème urgent.

Le tchèque offrit un sourire d'excuse à Christina et suivit son patron au fond du labo. Le docteur McKay lui désigna quelque chose sur son ordinateur et Zelenka eut l'air aussitôt captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Rodney McKay lui posa une question à laquelle le tchèque répondit. La jeune femme trépignait d'impatience. Bon sang, jamais elle y arriverait! Les deux hommes là-bas au fond semblaient avoir oublié sa présence, pourtant à un moment elle eut l'impression que le docteur McKay la regardait d'un air narquois. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle était énervée, voilà tout. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son mal en patience. Elle consulta sa montre. Nom de dieu, il était déjà sept heures !

Elle attendit encore un quart d'heure, se demandant si elle ne devait pas envisager de les interrompre mais cela ne lui sembla pas très prudent. Ses collègues n'avaient pas tort. Ce McKay n'était pas très commode. Elle opta finalement pour une petite toux discrète puis finalement un peu plus accentuée face à l'indifférence des deux hommes. Ils la regardèrent étonnés.

-Oh, excusez moi, miss, j'arrive, s'exclama Zelenka en se précipitant vers elle. Désolé, Rodney, à plus tard!

-C'est pas grave, répondit son collègue. À demain, Zorro.

Christina suivit le scientifique dans les couloirs de la cité. Il avait l'air gentil. Il lui posa quelques questions sur ce qu'elle faisait et lui parla de son travail auprès du grrrrrrrrand Rodney McKay qui, s'il n'était pas d'un abord très facile ( Christina songea que c'était un euphémisme) était quand même l'homme le plus intelligent de la cité. Il parlait sans s'arrêter et la jeune femme ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Comment allait-elle arriver à concilier son travail avec son rendez-vous? Ça commençait à faire vraiment juste. Elle soupira. Le temps que Zelenka arrive à ouvrir cette foutue porte, elle n'y était pas encore.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du département Météo, le scientifique passa une main sur le panneau...qui coulissa.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Je...je...tout à l'heure...je...ça marchait pas...je vous assure que...

Elle avait l'impression d'être une vraie bécasse à bredouiller là devant l'autre homme qui la regardait avec un petit sourire indulgent.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura gentiment le tchèque. Ce qui compte c'est que maintenant ça fonctionne, ajouta -il comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, il est tard.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune météorologue se servit un grand verre d'eau et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il fallait maintenant rattraper le temps perdu. Elle s'assit à son poste de travail quand les lumières s'éteignirent. Puis se rallumèrent. Puis s'éteignirent de nouveau. Et se rallumèrent. Meeeerde ! C'était pas vrai! Elle était poursuivie par la poisse, ou bien Dieu ou les dieux du coins lui en voulaient. Elle avait dû faire quelque chose de mal, c'était pas vrai ! Offensé sans le vouloir quelque déité atlantes ou elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Bon, pour une athée elle songea qu'elle délirait un peu sur ce coup-là mais elle commençait en en avoir plein le dos ! Maintenant les lumières s'éteignaient et se rallumaient sans interruption. Il devait y avoir une baisse de tension dans cette zone de la cité. Merde! Merde! Merde! Il fallait bien que ça lui arrive à elle. Elle pensa retourner au labo mais il lui semblait bien que McKay avait dit "à demain" au docteur Zelenka et elle n'avait aucune envie de demander de l'aide au grand chef en personne. Elle sortit dans le couloir et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de problème à l'extérieur. Le corridor était éclairé avec régularité aussi loin que portait le regard. Elle rentra dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que dans les bureaux du service météo que c'était le cirque. Elle se dit qu'elle allait craquer et puis cela s'arrêta. Les lumières cessèrent de vaciller et revinrent à la normale.

Soulagée elle se rassit à son poste et alluma son ordinateur.

Christina jeta un regard torve à l'ordinateur fixe sur lequel étaient stockées toutes les données nécessaires à son travail. Rien ne fonctionnait. Ce matin tout allait bien et puis tout d'un coup plus rien, nada. Ça commençait à lui porter sérieusement sur les nerfs. Cela devait faire au moins trente fois qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les dossiers mais à chaque fois ils se refermaient aussitôt. Impossible d'y accéder. Et Elizabeth Weir qui lui avait commandé ce fichu rapport pour le lendemain matin...Elle allait avoir l'air fine à commencer ses fonctions sur Atlantis avec un travail non fait. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'ici tout le monde avait une conscience professionnelle très élevée et d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, autant le docteur Weir était une personne très compréhensive, autant elle entendait qu'on obéisse à ses ordres. Ça la foutrait vraiment mal si elle était obligée d'avouer que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était stocké dans la mémoire d'un seul ordi. Elle songea qu'elle ne pouvait même pas demander de l'aide à ses collègues puisqu'elle était seule. Ils étaient sur le continent à travailler sur cette fichue station, eux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde affecté au département météorologie. Il était tout récent. Trois personnes y travaillaient depuis un mois ( tous ses supérieurs hiérarchiques) plus elle qui venait d'y être affectée. Elle espérait pouvoir faire rapidement ses preuves mais là c'était mal barré.

Elle éteignit pour la trente et unième fois l'appareil, croisa les doigts et fit une petite prière. L'ordinateur s'alluma normalement et le fond d'écran représentant la maison en pisé de ses parents au Nouveau-Mexique apparut. D'une main tremblante elle ouvrit les dossiers et retint son souffle. Ils s'ouvrirent normalement. Elle poussa un cri de victoire et introduisit une clé USB dans le support prévu à cette effet. Commencer par tout sauvegarder, c'était ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dès le départ. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran et passa nerveusement la main sur sa queue de cheval.

Foutu, c'était foutu. Il était déjà huit heure trente. Elle en avait au moins pour trois ou quatre heures à travailler là-dessus. Elle était harassée, énervée, elle transpirait et son œil gauche était agité de tics nerveux, ce qui lui arrivait souvent quand elle était à bout de nerfs.

Elle soupira et décrocha la radio réservée aux communications internes. Elle se dit qu'avec la chance qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, la radio aussi n'allait pas fonctionner. Mais pas de problème, tout allait bien de ce coté là.

Elle obtint le colonel Sheppard et annula son rendez-vous car elle avait trop de travail. Il eut l'air étonné car à midi elle lui avait assuré qu'elle était libre pour la soirée. Elle commença à se lancer dans des explications mais entre la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas (le colonel lui assura que ce n'était jamais arrivé ce qui la conforta dans le sentiment qu'elle était une vraie gourde), les lumières qui clignotaient ( c'était bizarre, lui assura t-il, car il n'avait pas entendu parlé de baisse de tension dans son secteur) et les pannes d'informatique ( vous n'aviez pas effectué de sauvegarde ?) elle finit par s'embrouiller un peu. Il devait certainement se demander si elle n'était pas en train de lui poser un lapin. Elle sentit que son ton était devenu un peu plus réservé. Elle capitula et abrégea la conversation. À l'inflexion de sa voix elle comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de second rendez-vous.

Christina Hernandez poussa un gros soupir et se concentra sur son rapport. Dixit le colonel Sheppard, il y avait bien d'autres hommes dans la cité, tout aussi charmant. Pourquoi pas cet adorable technicien canadien dans le gateroom, Chuck, ou bien même ce Zelenka si serviable ? Elle verrait.

Pour ce soir elle avait du boulot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard Rodney McKay frappait à la porte du militaire, un film à la main. Ce dernier lui ouvrit, il avait l'air un peu maussade.

-Bonsoir colonel, je voulais vous proposer de visionner un film, ça vous dirait? Où bien une partie d'échec ? Je me disais que cela faisait un moment qu'on s'était pas fait une soirée film, mais si vous ne pouvez pas...

Le militaire se gratta la tête.

-Euh, Rodney, je...

-Laissez vos cheveux tranquilles, colonel, le Dédale va devoir rapporter une cargaison de gel rien que pour vous si vous continuez à les aplatir à chaque fois que vous ne savez pas quoi répondre. Vous avez pas remarqué que vous avez cette manie ? Enfin, moi rien ne m'échappe, déclara Rodney en avançant dans la pièce sous le regard ahuri du militaire et puis...vous devriez fermer la bouche, des fois qu'un insecte trainerait par là, en plus ça ne vous donne pas l'air super intelligent la bouche ouverte comme ça.

Le militaire soupira. Il avait l'habitude des envolées de Rodney et même il adorait ça. Il sourit.

-Bon, pourquoi pas ? Dit-il. Entrez, McKay, faites comme chez vous.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand le scientifique se déchaussa prestement laissant apparaitre des chaussettes à l'effigie de Garfield dont une était trouée à un orteil et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan en posant les pieds sur la table basse.

-Dites, McKay, faut pas vous gêner tout de même ! Râla t-il.

-Allons, colonel, ne faites pas votre snob! Tiens, vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Questionna t-il hypocritement en avisant une bouteille de blanc et deux verres posés sur la petite table. Hum, du Chardonnay...vous avez bon gout pour un américain...

-Pfft ! Rétorqua l'autre homme avec dédain. NOUS on a des vignes, pas comme au Canada...

-Bon, donc je vous demandais si vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Reprit Rodney qui ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

-Laissez tomber, McKay.

-Oh! On aurait donc posé un lapin au capitaine Kirk ? Demanda le scientifique sur un ton faussement compatissant.

Le colonel exaspéré se demanda s'il allait jeter l'autre homme dehors ou bien en rire. Il opta finalement pour la deuxième solution. Rodney était unique. Même sil était parfois trèès pénible il était impossible de s'ennuyer avec lui. Et puis il appréciait sa compagnie. En fait la présence inattendue de l'autre homme était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Rodney n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux mais ça, il n'allait pas lui dire. Il attrapa la bouteille et se vautra sur le divan à son tour.

-Allez, McKay, envoyez le film, déclara t-il en s'emparant d'un tire-bouchon. Il remplit le verre de son compagnon puis le sien et se détendit.

Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Rodney McKay avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Il en était pleinement conscient. Il avait passé une très agréable soirée avec le militaire. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu éméchés mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le divan ils avaient visionné un film d'horreur de série B puis un autre. John s'était endormi avant la fin, calé contre l'épaule de Rodney. Ce dernier s'était bien gardé de le réveiller, goutant la chaleur et la proximité de l'autre homme. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il savait que c'aurait été une grosse erreur. En attendant il bandait dur et était finalement bien content que l'autre homme se soit assoupi. Il aurait eu bien du mal à cacher son érection plutôt conséquente.

Il avait fini par sombrer lui aussi dans un demi-sommeil et c'était John qui l'avait secoué en pleine nuit. Il avait regagné ses quartiers à regret mais tout de même heureux de sa petite victoire.

En attendant il allait devoir garder un œil vigilant sur l'élu de son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait saboté le rendez-vous galant de son ami sans aucun scrupule. À la guerre comme à la guerre ! Et puis ne disait-on pas qu'en amour tous les coups sont permis ? Tout de même il s'était senti plus léger quand il avait aperçu Christina Hernandez en grande conversation avec Chuck, son compatriote canadien sur un balcon de la cité.

Un signe infaillible que John n'était pas en chasse était qu'il venait régulièrement le chercher à son laboratoire pour diner, passait du temps avec l'équipe, organisait des soirées cinéma. Parfois ils jouaient aux échecs ou organisaient des courses de voitures dans les couloirs déserts.

Ils passaient également de longues heures à jouer, à l'insu de tous à un jeu que Rodney avait découvert sur la base et dont ils n'avaient parlé à personne. Ils possédaient chacun un village avec un peuple et un chef, une superbe blonde pour Rodney et un Rambo brun pour John. Chacun des deux gérait son village ce qui donnait lieu à de passionnants débats et des disputes épiques entre les deux hommes. Mais c'était du temps passé ensemble qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux, une façon de se détendre et de faire retomber la pression quand il y en avait besoin.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Mais évidemment cela ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. John Sheppard n'avait manifestement aucun penchant pour l'abstinence, songea Rodney en observant le colonel faire les yeux doux à un petit infirmier rougissant lors de l'examen médical post mission au cours de laquelle le militaire s'était légèrement blessé au pied en courant tout en tirant sur des indigènes hostiles. Evidemment le jeune homme n'était pas insensible au charme de John. Vous avez besoin de ci ? Vous avez besoin de ça ? Vous vous sentez assez confortable? Peut-être un autre oreiller pour caler votre dos? Le jeune homme s'empressait auprès du colonel comme si ce dernier venait d'arriver en urgence sur un brancard. Rodney serra les dents devant ce spectacle écœurant. Le colonel se comportait comme un nabab, se faisait dorloter par son petit esclave servile alors que lui était seul, dans son coin, complètement ignoré.

-Le docteur Beckett a un peu de retard, les informa l'infirmier en s'adressant surtout à Sheppard, je vais vous tenir compagnie en attendant.

-Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, maugréa Rodney. Y'en a qui travaillent dans cette base, même si ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde.

Le jeune homme parut décontenancé par l'accès de mauvaise humeur de son deuxième patient.

-Ne vous en faites pas à propos de McKay, l'avertit Sheppard, il est toujours en train de ronchonner, c'est une deuxième nature chez lui, il peut pas s'en empêcher. Pour l'amadouer il n'y a qu'un E2PZ, son labo, du chocolat et du café sinon il est d'une humeur exécrable.

Rodney lui décocha un regard noir.

-Très intelligent, colonel. Evidemment vous ça ne vous dérange pas d'être coincé ici mais moi j'ai un travail très important. Comment la cité peut-elle continuer à fonctionner si je ne suis pas là pour empêcher les singes qui me servent d'assistants de faire sauter le labo, hein? Chaque minute que je passe ici c'est autant de perdu pour Atlantis et...

Le militaire le coupa dans sa lancée.

-Dites, Mike, demanda t-il en déchiffrant le nom du jeune homme sur sa blouse blanche, vous pourriez nous apporter du café, si cela ne vous ennuie pas ? Avec un petit quelque chose à manger pour McKay, il sera de bien meilleure humeur ensuite, vous verrez. Et prenez quelque chose pour vous, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil complice. Vous pouvez prendre une petite pause, non?

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Rodney se renfrogna sur son lit d'hôpital.

-Allons, McKay, arrêtez de bouder! S'exclama le militaire en se vautrant dans son lit et en tapotant son troisième oreiller, celui que son petit esclave personnel lui avait apporté, nota Rodney avec humeur. Profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu.

-Pas le temps pour ça, grommela le scientifique. Il se leva, resserra autour de lui l'espèce de chemise d'examen qu'on lui avait fournie et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il sentit un peu d'air frais sur son postérieur. Punaise, cette horrible chose laissait voir la moitié de son cul! Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'autre occupant de l'infirmerie juste le temps pour lui de s'apercevoir que l'homme en question avait justement le regard rivé sur l'entrebâillement en bas de son dos. Il tourna la tête et sortit prestement de la pièce. Ça alors ! Sheppard reluquait son cul ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Sheppard était-il attiré par lui, Rodney ? Alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas d'avances ? Il réfléchit à la question et en déduisit qu'en fait, et là était le problème, que Sheppard bouffait à tous les râteliers. Et lui, Rodney ne voulait pas être un coup en passant. Il voulait l'EXCLUSIVITE. Pas question qu'il aille courir à droite à gauche.

Tout à ses pensées il faillit rentrer dans un chariot médical stationné dans le couloir. Il y jeta un vague coup d'œil quand un item retint son attention. Un idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il eut quelques secondes de honte mais se rappela son cri de guerre du moment : "À la guerre comme à la guerre !" Sa main se referma presque machinalement sur une petite fiole en plastique.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmier arrivait avec un petit plateau et un sac de gâteaux. Rodney insista fermement pour le décharger au grand étonnement du jeune homme qui n'osa pas refuser. Le scientifique alla même jusqu'à sortir les tasses et les installa sur une petite table pendant que l'autre homme aidait Sheppard à sortir de son lit.

Rodney leur tendit à chacun une tasse de café avec un grand sourire. Cinq minutes plus tard le jeune homme commençait à transpirer à grosses gouttes et à remuer sur sa chaise.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Rodney plein de sollicitude. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Oui, vous avez l'air un peu pale, renchérit Sheppard légèrement inquiet.

-Je...je reviens tout de suite ! S'exclama Mike en se levant précipitamment. Il s'enfuit de la pièce presque en courant.

Il ne le revirent pas. Ils terminèrent leur café, se partagèrent la part de gâteau du jeune homme, histoire de ne pas gâcher, argumenta Rodney puis une infirmière vint leur indiquer que le docteur Beckett était prêt à les recevoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard et quelques centilitres de sang en moins le chef scientifique de la cité quittait l'infirmerie. Il se débarrassa au passage du petit tube de laxatif qu'il avait dans la poche et prit le chemin de son laboratoire d'un pas allègre.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Rodney continua à mener sa petite guérilla contre les sangsues qui essayaient de mettre le grappin sur son colonel à lui. Il s'était octroyé les services de Ronon pour l'aider dans sa tache. Bien entendu, rien n'était gratuit, ni sur la Terre ni dans la galaxie de Pégase. Ronon qui était pratiquement inséparable de Sheppard renseignait Rodney moyennant quelques petits services ( Il avait dû lui trafiquer son arme et le fournir largement en chocolat) mais cela en valait la peine. Bien sûr quelques sangsues passaient à travers les mailles du filet et échappaient à leur vigilance mais ils ne pouvaient pas tout contrôler. Rodney eut au moins la satisfaction de faire capoter quelques rendez-vous galants. Il ne lésina pas sur les moyens. Piment extra-fort athosien dans le chili con carne d'une linguiste. Ronon avait été réquisitionné sur ce coup là pour accidentellement renverser un peu d'eau dans le cou de la dame en passant avec sa carafe. Rodney s'était chargé du reste et avait de sa table observé avec plaisir les yeux de la jeune femme s'exorbiter tandis qu'elle s'envoyait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau. Il n'était pas vraiment certain que cela allait l'empêcher d'aller à son rendez-vous mais en tout cas ça allait sans aucun doute complètement le lui gâcher. Il s'était renseignée auprès de Teyla et avait appris que le piment le plus fort de la Terre, le naga jolokia, était comme de la guimauve à coté de celui-là. En regardant la jeune femme trembler sur son siège en se tenant la gorge comme si elle avait un volcan à l'intérieur il ressentit une honte très passagère. À son avis le colonel allait faire chou blanc avec la demoiselle ce soir-là.

Pour ceux et celles qui arrivaient tout de même à accéder au lit de Sheppard il se satisfaisait de quelques représailles pour sa satisfaction personnelle. C'était puéril mais ça lui faisait du bien. Douches glacées, air conditionné défectueux qui passait subitement d'une agréable chaleur tempérée en froid polaire dans les quartiers, lumières clignotantes ( Rodney adorait faire joujou avec les circuits de la cité) et inspection des égouts pour ceux qui avaient la malchance de travailler sous ses ordres. Il n'hésita pas à surveiller sans vergogne la boite mail du militaire. C'est ainsi que le colonel reçu un message d'excuse par mail de la part d'une personne avec qui il avait un rencart sur le grand balcon de la cité l'avertissant qu'elle avait un empêchement de dernière minute. Et Rodney se présenta quelques instants plus tard à la porte du militaire pour lui proposer de jouer à leur jeu favori et secret dans une salle éloignée de la base. C'était risqué mais tant pis. De toute façon il ne pensait pas que Sheppard ferait le rapprochement avec lui si la demoiselle en question lui demandait des explications. Et cette dernière croirait certainement que le militaire lui avait posé un lapin et inventait cette histoire de mail pour se justifier. Le militaire était bien connu de tous pour être un coureur invétéré.

Les deux hommes commençaient à passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Ils s'amusaient, se disputaient, se lançaient des piques et flirtaient aussi. Rodney était maintenant assuré que le Colonel appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. D'ailleurs quand l'autre homme lui faisait part de ses déboires avec ses conquêtes il prêtait une oreille compatissante au militaire, débouchait deux bières et ne manquait jamais de lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas perdu grand chose en appuyant sur leurs défauts et leurs travers. Les deux hommes finirent par passer pratiquement toutes leurs soirées ensemble. John Sheppard ne lui avait toujours pas fait d'avance, Rodney se demandait bien pourquoi mais il savait qu'il plaisait à l'autre homme vu le nombre de fois où il surprit encore le regard de l'homme fixé sur le coté rebondi de son anatomie. Peut-être allait-il devoir s'y prendre autrement. Il fallait voir. Sheppard semblait pour l'instant s'être à peu près calmé et lui Rodney ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment à saboter la plupart de ses rendez-vous, ça allait finir par devenir franchement suspect pour le militaire. Il allait laisser passer quelque temps pour voir et à la prochaine "incartade" du colonel il réfléchirait à un plan B.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Mais Sheppard était Sheppard. "Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop", songeait Rodney en observant le colonel se donner un mal de chien pour séduire la fille du gouverneur sur AX817.

Pour une fois ils étaient tombés sur un peuple assez évolué. Enfin, assez évolué technologiquement parlant, songea Rodney en frottant son ventre douloureux. Parce que question cuisine ils avaient pas mal de progrès à faire. Le ragout qu'on leur avait servi était trop gras et il lui restait sur l'estomac. Sheppard avait regardé son assiette d'un œil soupçonneux et y avait à peine touché. Teyla et Ronon avaient fait de même, mais pas lui et maintenant il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Malgré leur manque de talent culinaire les habitants de AX817 étaient un peuple heureux. Cela faisait des siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas subi de cueillette. Manifestement les Wraith ne leur était pas encore tombé dessus depuis leur dernier réveil. Les gens étaient gais, détendus et...souriant. Trop, même, pensa Rodney en observant la demoiselle en question adresser un sourire étincelant à Sheppard en réponse à une plaisanterie de ce dernier.

C'est pas possible, bientôt il va faire la roue comme un paon. Rodney était écœuré.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes ravissante, je dirai même que vous êtes belle comme le jour, prononça le colonel avec son sourire breveté Grosse Drague.

-Oh père, vous avez entendu cela ? Gloussa la belle en question, "belle comme le jour", comme c'est ...original! Je n'avais encore jamais entendu un si beau compliment.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Et bien, Sheppard n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de se fatiguer sur ce coup là, il devait penser que c'était du tout cuit. "Belle comme le jour", personne sur Terre ne devait plus oser la sortir depuis longtemps celle-là. Le colonel était tout de même un sacré flemmard, il ne se donnait même pas la peine de faire preuve d'originalité.

-Et vos cheveux, noirs comme l'ébène, un bois précieux chez nous et votre teint si blanc, comme la neige...

Putain, voilà qu'il veut se taper Blanche-Neige, songea Rodney médusé.

-Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot... chantonna t-il tout bas.

Sheppard le foudroya du regard et revint à sa nouvelle conquête.

-Et votre robe vous va à ravir!

La jeune fille gloussa de nouveau et se mit à tournoyer sur elle même.

-Venez, je vais vous faire visiter ma maison, roucoula t-elle en prenant le militaire par la main.

Ce dernier arborait un grand sourire niais qui n'arrangea pas les maux d'estomac du scientifique. Et voilà, envoyez, c'est pesé ! Dans moins de cinq minutes Sheppard serait à la merci de l'autre idiote entre ses murs et ce n'était certainement pas pour parler chiffon qu'elle l'invitait chez elle. Rodney capta le regard ironique de Ronon fixé sur lui. Le satédien le mettait au défi, pas de doute. Le scientifique réfléchit rapidement. De quelles armes disposait-il ? Il tata son P90 mais là c'était tout de même un peu trop radical. Ça manquait même franchement de subtilité. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite, sinon, c'était cuit. Il passa rapidement en revue ses différentes options et établit qu'il n'en avait qu'une dans l'urgence absolue.

-Teyla, Ronon, McKay, je vous retrouverais tout à l'heure et...Rodney, ça va ?

Rodney McKay avait pris une jolie couleur verdâtre. Il se forçait à se remémorer les morceaux de gras blanchâtres et huileux qui flottaient dans la sauce gluante et marron du ragout et les petits morceaux de viande qui ressemblaient à...

-Coloneeeeeeeeeeel, gémit-il, je me sens pas bien.

Il s'accrocha au major et régurgita tout le contenu de son estomac sur ce dernier, aspergeant au passage Blanche-Neige qui poussa un cri d'horreur.

-McKay ! S'écria le militaire partagé entre l'inquiétude et le dégout. Miss, excusez-le, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, Rodney, qu'est-ce que..

-C'est absolument répugnant ! Hurla la jeune femme en contemplant les dégâts sur sa robe. Elle semblait absolument furieuse et ses jolis traits étaient déformés par la répulsion. Rodney se dit qu'elle ressemblait soudain plus à la sorcière qu'à la princesse. Il retint un petit sourire de satisfaction. Elle trépigna quelques secondes sur place et s'enfuit vers une grande maison à colonnade. Le gouverneur, consterné la suivit en courant.

-Merde, Rodney, ça va ?

John Sheppard inquiet se pencha sur le scientifique. En fait ce dernier se sentait sincèrement bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait vomi mais il n'allait pas le dire. Il gémit doucement.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rentrer, le docteur McKay a certainement besoin de voir un médecin, émit Teyla avec compassion.

Ronon grogna son approbation.

John Sheppard résigné n'opposa pas de résistance. Pour la fille, c'était cuit et puis il était couvert de... Il déglutit. Il en avait vu d'autres mais là c'était particulièrement dégoutant. Il soupira. Son rencart s'était transformé en un véritable désastre. Merde, c'était pas de chance! D'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps il semblait poursuivi par la poisse...

-Je suis désolé, Colonel émit Rodney d'une petite voix tremblotante. Je me sentais pas bien et...

-C'est pas grave, le rassura le militaire, ça n'a aucune importance. Il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Qu'il ait la fille ou non il s'en fichait complètement. Ce n'était qu'un coup au passage, après tout. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et extirpa sa gourde de son sac à dos. Il imprégna le tissu d'eau et essuya soigneusement le visage du scientifique qui se laissa faire docilement. Ça va aller, McKay, souffla t-il gentiment. C'est juste une petite indisposition et dès demain vous serez sur pied dans votre laboratoire. C'est vrai que question cuisine ils sont pas au top, ici. Il essuya sommairement son pull et son pantalon avec le mouchoir. Allez, les gars, on rentre !

Teyla entreprit de remercier l'assistant du gouverneur pour leur accueil et promit qu'ils reviendraient rapidement leur rendre visite. Ce dernier était consterné.

-Bien joué, McKay, lui souffla Ronon à l'oreille.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard écoutait Elizabeth Weir d'une oreille distraite. Il songeait à Rodney et à ce qui s'était passé là-bas, sur AX817. Ils étaient rentrés en catastrophe et la diplomate avait décrété que le débriefing attendrait le temps qu'il prenne une douche. Rodney, lui, avait été directement transporté à l'infirmerie. Le militaire avait remarqué que sur le chemin du retour il semblait aller bien mieux même s'il était encore un peu pale.

Quand même...Oui, il était vraiment poursuivi par la malchance en ce moment. Il avait failli conclure avec la fille, il l'avait pratiquement déjà emballée et puis voilà que McKay...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous demandais comment va Rodney ?

Il émergea de ses pensées.

-Je suis passé à l'infirmerie avant de venir. Carson dit qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop. D'après lui il s'agit d'une simple indisposition.

-Bon, tant mieux alors. Elizabeth compulsa la pile de dossiers devant elle et en extirpa un.

-Voilà, c'est pour vous. Une demande du nouveau département de météorologie. Ils voudraient organiser encore une expédition à cet avant-poste. Ils ont besoin d'un Jumper et d'une escorte. À vous de vous en occuper, la sécurité c'est de votre ressort, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais, il faut encore servir de baby sitter à un groupe de scientifiques qui n'a absolument aucune expérience du terrain, maugréa John. Tiens je vais confier cette tache au major Lorne. Il s'encroute un peu en ce moment.

Elizabeth éclata de rire.

-Dites plutôt que vous voulez lui refiler le bébé.

-Il faut dire que le département météo c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant, répondit le militaire du tac au tac. Il faut les entendre avec leur charabia...

-John ! Le réprimanda gentiment la diplomate, ce nouveau service pourrait un jour nous être d'une grande utilité, même Rodney s'y intéresse, d'ailleurs.

-Rodney? Le militaire en resta comme deux ronds de flan. McKay lui avait assuré que ce département de météo était aussi inutile sur Atlantis qu'un gant à un manchot. Quel hypocrite ! Il avait surement dû dire ça pour se faire mousser auprès d'Elizabeth.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il m'a demandé s'il pouvait avoir un rapport détaillé des dernières découvertes de ce service, l'autre jour, et je me suis fait un plaisir de lui faire avoir.

John Sheppard haussa les épaules et se saisit du dossier. Le département météo. Tiens justement une fille de ce service lui avait posé un lapin l'autre soir. Elle était trop occupée à... John fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. Elle avait argué différents problèmes et un travail à effectuer. Bref, il avait fini la soirée avec...Rodney. Il avait un sentiment bizarre, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Il réfléchit un moment puis abandonna. Il se leva, le dossier à la main. Lorne allait avoir de quoi occuper sa soirée. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de la sienne.

Le militaire refila immédiatement le bébé à Lorne et décida de faire un tour au mess. Il s'assit à une table près de la baie vitrée et contempla l'océan, songeur. Il avait une sacré déveine en ce moment. Et l'autre jour, la linguiste ! Elle avait la bouche en feu mais il n'en avait pas profité. Le cours de langue virtuel escompté n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle était venu dans ses quartiers et avait maudit la cuisine atlante et son cuisinier dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Le militaire avait été obligé de reconnaitre qu'elle en connaissait pas mal. Il avait finalement compris que le chili servi au mess était particulièrement épicé. La belle menaçait de cracher des flammes toute la soirée. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne devait pas éteindre les bougies par précaution avant qu'elle se transforme en dragon. Il songea qu'il n'aurait quand même pas dû exprimer sa réflexion à voix haute. La belle s'était transformée en furie et avait pris la porte en le maudissant à son tour dans toutes les langues de son répertoire. Il s'était consolé en allant déloger son scientifique préféré de son labo pour l'entrainer à une course de voitures modèles réduits dans les couloirs déserts de la cité.

Il parcourut la salle des yeux. Quelque chose le turlupinait. En ce moment question baise ça n'allait pas fort. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées la jeune bulgare avec qui il avait eu un rencart il y avait quelque temps de ça attira son attention. Elle lui lança un regard assassin. Quel culot elle avait! En plus elle l'avait prévenu par mail. Elle l'avait lâché et il avait passé la soirée avec...Rodney.

Et pour finir aujourd'hui Rodney qui lui dégueulait dessus au moment stratégique.

Rodney.

Rodney?

Rodney...

Clic...clic...clic...Les rouages de son cerveau s'enclenchèrent. Les petites roues s'emboitèrent les unes aux autres.

Serait-il possible que...

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

John Sheppard prit machinalement une cuillerée de mousse au chocolat tout en cogitant. Etait-il possible que Rodney McKay ait quelque chose à voir avec tous ses déboires amoureux ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? C'était tout de même assez invraisemblable. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le scientifique fasse délibérément capoter ses rendez-vous.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Pas par méchanceté, non, impossible. Rodney était chiant mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de malveillant. Par...jalousie ? Parce qu'il aurait moins de succès que lui, John ? Rodney pourrait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ? C'était vrai que le scientifique n'était pas avare de réflexions déplaisantes quand John faisait des "touches". Il ne savait plus le nombre de fois où McKay l'avait appelé "Capitaine Kirk" pour le brocarder sur sa manie de draguer tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Mais merde, il ne voyait quand même pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait en retirer. Surtout que si lui, John avait vu juste, Rodney s'était vraiment donné beaucoup de peine pour arriver à ses fins.

Non, tout ça ne collait pas, il devait se tromper ou bien il y avait autre chose. Il passa en revue ces dernières semaines et récapitula. Dans plusieurs de ses rencarts manqués il y aurait pu avoir ingérence extérieure. Il eut un éclair subit. Cette fille, la météorologiste...Elizabeth lui avait bien dit que Rodney avait commandé un rapport. Que signifiait cet intérêt soudain du scientifique pour une science qu'il considérait encore moins que du vaudou ? Et les autres ? Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la bulgare qui l'avait foudroyé du regard quelques instants plus tôt. Le mail...Et les autres...

Mais si tout cela s'avérait vrai, Rodney aurait bénéficié de l'aide d'un complice, quelqu'un qui le renseignait, quelqu'un qui était près de lui, John, avec qui il trainait souvent.

Ronon.

Le militaire secoua la tête et racla le reste de dessert dans son ramequin. Il devenait complètement paranoïaque. Tout cela ne tenait pas debout. D'ailleurs pourquoi Ronon aiderait-il McKay ? Les deux hommes n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, de ce qu'il en savait.

Et puis cette question qui revenait encore et toujours : Pourquoi ?

Et si...

Et si Rodney le voulait, lui?

John fronça les sourcils. C'était idiot. Rodney était désespérément hétéro. Il fallait l'entendre délirer au sujet de cette Samantha Carter ! Et les blondes, et cette botaniste, Katie Brown! Lui il n'aurait pas dit non au scientifique. Il en pinçait pour lui dès le début. McKay avait le plus formidable cul et le plus formidable cerveau de la galaxie. Et de l'autre d'ailleurs. Il était têtu, hypocondriaque, arrogant, coléreux mais loyal, courageux et... sexy comme l'enfer.

Il se leva, débarrassa le plateau de ses déchets et le posa sur le tapis roulant destiné à cet effet. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Direction la salle d'entrainement.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Carson, je veux mon ordinateur !

Le médecin ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Rodney avait récupéré, ça oui, pas de doute.

-Ecoutez, Rodney, pourquoi ne pas tirer parti de votre petit séjour à l'infirmerie pour vous reposer. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Profitez-en pour lever un peu le pied, vous en avez besoin.

-Je ne veux pas me reposer, je veux mon ordinateur et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je reste ici, hein? Je me sens tout à fait bien maintenant. Je suis en pleine forme et j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

-Je compte profiter de votre passage pour effectuer quelques examens, Rodney alors tenez-vous tranquille ou bien...

Carson extirpa une grosse seringue de son chariot médical. Rodney blêmit.

-C'est moche de menacer vos patients, Carson. Bravo la déontologie. Remarquez, normal pour un sorcier vaudou. Moi je suis un vrai scientifique, je suis irremplaçable et la cité ne peut pas se passer de moi. J'ai pas besoin de seringue pour menacer les autres, mon arme elle est là, déclara le scientifique en pointant un doigt sur son front. Ce serait pas agréable d'être obligé de prendre des douches froides pendant une semaine, Carson...

-Vous me menacez, Rodney? Oh, mais je suis mooooort de peur, regardez comme je tremble, j'en ai la chair de poule! S'esclaffa le médecin.

Rodney grimaça.

-Allez, Carson, essaya t-il d'un ton enjôleur, je me porte comme un charme, soyez sympa. Laissez-moi partir.

-Non, c'est non. Tiens, d'ailleurs vous avez de la visite. Bonjour, Colonel Sheppard, essayez donc de faire entendre raison à notre tête de mule. Allez, je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Le médecin sortit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rodney se redressa sur son lit et adressa un grand sourire au visiteur.

-Colonel, soyez assez aimable pour indiquer à cette tête de mule d'écossais que je vais maintenant tout à fait bien et que je peux sortir. Ce n'était qu'une petite indisposition et euh...excusez-moi encore pour vous avoir...vomi dessus.

Le colonel le fixait avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui l'intrigua.

-Il y a un problème, colonel ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me demandais...enfin, bon, c'est pas de chance, hein ? C'est pas comme si vous l'aviez fait exprès!

-Bien sur que non, ces choses là ne se commandent pas, vous savez. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Ce ragout...beurk !

-Ouais, ils ont pas mal de progrès à faire de ce coté là et puis vous avez raison, ces choses là ne se commandent pas. C'était juste un petit coup de malchance pour moi. Le militaire prit un siège et s'assit près du lit. D'ailleurs ce n'est que dans la lignée des choses, en ce moment je n'ai pas de chance, pas du tout du tout.

-Enfin, Colonel, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à la chance, tout de même !

-Vous n'y croyez pas vous même, McKay?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Ni à la malchance alors ?

-C'est évident!

-Alors quand par hasard une succession d'événements malheureux vous arrive, c'est quoi à votre avis ?

-Vous venez précisément de le dire, colonel, c'est le fait du hasard.

-Du hasard ?

Le Colonel le fixait maintenant si intensément que Rodney se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous ses draps. Il lui semblait que cette conversation était un peu à double sens. Le militaire aurait-il un doute ?

-Vous êtes bien mystérieux, colonel, vous avez un problème? Si vous précisiez un peu, je pourrai vous aider.

Le militaire sourit et s'étira sur sa chaise.

-Tiens, pourquoi pas, vous êtes si intelligent, peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider à y voir plus clair, McKay.

-Je vous en prie, Colonel, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

-John.

-Hein?

-John, vous êtes mon ami, vous venez de le dire, alors, appelez moi John.

-Euh...John, alors, quel est le problème?

-Bon, voilà, en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je joue de...malchance dans ma vie amoureuse.

Sheppard vit avec ravissement le visage de son ami prendre une jolie couleur rose.

-Oh !

-Oui, oh! Rodney.

Le scientifique déglutit, se saisit du verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et le vida d'un trait. Il se sentit mieux. Sheppard n'avait aucun moyen de savoir. Il devait garder son sang-froid et faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Capitaine Kirk a des problèmes ? Expliquez-moi ça, railla t-il.

Le militaire ne se démonta pas.

-Et bien, comment vous dire ? On dirait qu'en ce moment tous mes rencarts virent à la catastrophe. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ils tournent mal, ou on me pose des lapins à la dernière minute ou...

-Peut-être que votre fameux pouvoir de séduction n'opère plus ? Ricana le scientifique.

-...ou on me vomit dessus, laissa tomber le militaire.

Le scientifique devint écarlate.

-Colonel, dites tout de suite que j'ai fait exprès de faire capoter votre rencart avec cette...Blanche-Neige ! S'écria Rodney d'un ton outré.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès, Rodney?

-Colonel, vous avez pris un sacré coup sur la tête, vous devriez demander à Beckett de vous examiner, déclara l'autre homme froidement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste défensif.

-Peut-être, oui je me suis entrainé avec Ronon, tout à l'heure. Tiens, à propos, vous avez remarqué que son arme est trafiquée...

-Je ne vois pas ce que...

-Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça, il faut de sacré connaissances en technologie pour y arriver et...

-Bon, ça va, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et alors, il me l'a demandé et comme il fait partie de l'équipe je n'ai pas pu refuser. Voilà, vous êtes content, là ? Maintenant, je voudrai me reposer un peu alors...

-On a eu une petite discussion, Ronon et moi. Il est pas très loquace mais bon, il sait à qui il doit être reconnaissant.

Rodney se rapetissa dans le lit.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Vous l'avez soudoyé avec du chocolat ?

-...vous parlez.

-Rodney? Vous vous êtes servi de Ronon pour qu'il vous tienne au courant de certains faits de ma vie privée dans l'intention de faire échouer au maximum mes rencarts. Vous n'y êtes tout de même pas allé de main morte des fois et...

-Allez-vous en ! S'écria le scientifique, vous dites n'importe quoi!

-Putain, le coup du piment...Le militaire eut un sifflement admiratif, vous êtes un as, McKay et...

-Foutez le camp !

Le colonel se leva et se pencha sur le lit. Rodney eut d'un coup l'impression d'être une proie et l'autre homme un prédateur. Il se tassa encore plus au fond du lit. Il ferma les yeux et sentit des lèvres frôler le lobe de son oreille.

-Par contre Ronon a absolument refusé de me dire pourquoi alors...dites-moi, McKay, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Carsooooooooooooon ! Hurla le scientifique.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce raffut ! Le médecin était rouge de colère.

Le colonel se redressa d'un coup. Le scientifique était ratatiné au fond de son lit, rouge comme une tomate et il se tenait le ventre.

-Carsooooooooon! Gémit-il. J'essayais de persuader le colonel de me laisser reposer...comme vous me l'aviez dit, ajouta -t-il d'une petite voix mais...

-Colonel, je vous demande de laisser le patient tranquille et de quitter cette pièce, décréta le médecin avec fermeté.

-Mais...mais...mais...balbutia le militaire suffoqué.

-Tout de suite !

Le colonel sembla un instant décontenancé puis il eut un large sourire.

-Pas de problème, Doc, je m'en vais. Puis il se pencha sur le scientifique au fond de son lit. Reposez-vous bien McKay, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille. Rodney sentit son souffle chaud et frémit légèrement. Le militaire sourit. nous finirons cette discussion quand vous irez mieux.

Une fois le colonel parti le médecin aida le scientifique à se réinstaller sur les oreillers.

-Allez, Rodney, reposez-vous maintenant et si tout va bien dans quelques heures vous pourrez partir. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Ça vous fait plaisir ?

-Je veux pas partiiiiiiiiir ! Je suis malaaaaade! Brailla le scientifique.

Carson Beckett ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Carson Beckett n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était le monde à l'envers. Rodney McKay refusait de quitter l'infirmerie. Incroyable, c'était tout bonnement incroyable!

-Ecoutez, Rodney, pour la centième fois je vous dis que vous allez bien, tous vos examens sont revenus normaux, vous n'avez aucun problème.

-Mais Carson, j'ai mal au ventre, geignit le scientifique, vous êtes certain que je ne devrai pas rester là un jour de plus, juste au cas où?

L'écossais soupira et fit appel à toutes ses réserves de patience.

-Rodney, nous vous avons fait tous les examens possibles. Vous n'avez rien. Vous n'êtes pas malade, vous êtes en pleine forme.

-Et si je sors et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave, hein? Ce sera votre faute!

-Alors je porterai ce poids sur ma conscience toute ma vie, répondit Carson d'un ton tragique.

-Allez-y, moquez vous de moi ! Et comment fonctionnerait la cité sans moi ? Je donne pas trois jours à Zelenka et la bande de babouins pour tout faire sauter!

-Oui, oui, Rodney, nous savons tous à quel point vous êtes indispensable ici et nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissant, ajouta Carson avec un bon sourire. Atlantis a besoin de vous au laboratoire et pas à l'infirmerie. Ou bien peut-être avez-vous une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir partir d'ici ?

-Bien sûr que non, Carson, qu'allez-vous chercher là ? Je prends seulement grand soin de ma santé. J'en ai le devoir, il y va de la sécurité de toute la base que je sois au top physiquement. Si je tombe gravement malade...

-Oui, je sais, le coupa le médecin avec une pointe d' impatience, les conséquences seraient...catastrophiques pour la cité. C'est quand même bizarre. Il y a quelques heures de cela vous faisiez tout un foin pour quitter l'infirmerie et maintenant vous ne voulez plus vous en aller. Carson fronça les sourcils. Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la visite du colonel Shep...

Rodney fit un bond hors de son lit et se saisit de la petite pile de vêtements posés sur la table de nuit.

-C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je m'en vais, Carson. Drôle d'infirmerie où on met les malades à la porte ! Enfin je reconnais bien là l'ingratitude dont je suis la victime coutumière de la part de tous les habitants de la cité et...

-Dites, Rodney, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle Heighmeyer ? Questionna le médecin, son regard bleu pétillant d'humour, si vous avez un problème vous pourriez en discuter avec elle peut-être...

-Pfff! Lâcha le scientifique dédaigneux. Mon seul problème est d'avoir affaire à un médecin qui met son patient qui a été victime d'une grave intoxication alimentaire dehors.

Le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mais qui a parlé d'intoxication alimentaire ? Rodney, vous avez seulement eu une indigestion. Peut-être avez-vous fait un peu trop honneur au repas des habitants de AX817. Un peu de modération aurait été une bonne chose.

-Mais j'avais faim, moi! brailla le scientifique. Je suis hypoglycémique et je dois manger régulièrement des repas équilibrés, c'est vous qui l'avez dit !

-Oui, mais en quantité raisonnable, Rodney.

Le scientifique prit un air boudeur.

-Rien à voir, j'ai mangé raisonnablement, mais c'était drôlement gras quand même. Et maintenant je me sens encore...nauséeux.

-Mangez légèrement pendant un jour ou deux, Rodney et si ça ne va pas revenez me voir.

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir en portant la main à son estomac.

-Seulement si c'est nécessaire, l'avertit le médecin d'un ton sévère. Allez, à bientôt Rodney, je vous laisse vous rhabiller, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney McKay sortit de l'infirmerie et regarda à droite et à gauche. Ouf, le couloir était désert. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il pouvait se rendre dans ses quartiers mais là il serait tout seul, acculé si le colonel prenait idée de le confronter à cet endroit. Il n'aurait aucune peine à entrer chez lui à cause de ce maudit gène ATA qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes.

Il allait se rendre au laboratoire. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Là le militaire n'oserait rien y entreprendre, il y avait trop de monde. Et puis ça lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir.

Merde, il avait été démasqué! Et Ronon, ce sale traitre, il lui ferait rendre tous les chocolats qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il trouverait bien un moyen. Où bien il dénicherait sa cachette, cela ne devait pas être trop dur.

Rodney déploya des ruses de sioux pour se rendre au labo. À chaque angle de corridor il jetait un regard prudent pour voir si le colonel ne rodait pas dans le coin. Il scrutait chaque renfoncement en marchant, se disant sans cesse que l'homme risquait de lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Il l'imagina surgir d'une baie vitrée et bondir sur lui comme un fauve, le plaquant au sol et exigeant des explications, là, au milieu du couloir. Et il serait sans défense...

Rodney se secoua, maudissant son imagination. Il lui suffisait de faire attention, c'est tout. Néanmoins il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il arriva sans encombres au labo. Radek s'y trouvait déjà ainsi qu'une dizaine de scientifiques. Il était pour l'instant à l'abri, sur son territoire.

-Tiens, vous voilà revenu, l'accueillit Kavanagh d'un ton déçu, je croyais qu'on allait pas vous revoir avant au moins demain.

Le scientifique ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et lui tourna le dos.

-Bonjour Rodney ! Le salua le tchèque, j'ai appris que vous aviez eu un petit souci de santé, vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, répondit Rodney d'un ton bougon, je suis de retour. Alors qu'avez-vous fait comme bêtise pendant mon absence ?

Les heures passèrent rapidement et Rodney, pris par son travail en oublia presque ses soucis. Il jetait certes de temps en temps un petit coup d'œil inquiet à la porte du labo à chaque fois que le système d'ouverture se déclenchait mais aucun colonel furibard n'en émergea pour se jeter sur lui. À midi il décida de ne pas prendre le risque de se rendre au mess et mangea une barre énergétique, puis une seconde deux heures après.

Les heures passèrent et en fin de journée le laboratoire finit par se vider petit à petit sans que Rodney s'en rende compte. Il n'en prit conscience qu'en voyant Radek se lever de son siège en s'étirant.

-Bon, allez, la journée est terminée pour moi, déclara le tchèque en se saisissant de sa veste d'uniforme posée sur le dossier de son siège. Vous devriez en faire autant, Rodney.

-Oui, j'ai encore un truc à finir et j'arrête, répondit l'autre homme en grimaçant.

Mince, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il regarda Radek quitter le labo et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait seul. Jusqu'à ce soir il n'avait jamais prêté attention au silence qui régnait ici une fois que tout le monde était parti mais là il y était particulièrement sensible. Le calme subit des lieux le rendait nerveux. Et si le colonel débarquait maintenant ? Il frémit et s'efforça de chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Mais ce n'est pas impossible, grinça une petite voix dans sa tête, c'est très probable, même, il va débarquer là et te sauter dessus et se venger de ce que tu lui as fait et on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps et...

Rodney secoua la tête et se morigéna. Foutue imagination! Le colonel n'allait pas le tuer tout de même. Non, mais, il doit pas être content, à l'heure qu'il est, reprit la petite voix, il doit même être très très en colère. En ce moment précis il doit arpenter les couloirs de la cité en direction des laboratoires et il s'approche, il est maintenant tout près et...

Il entendit un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un approchait. Son cœur fit un bond.

-Ahhhhh!

Une ombre noire se profila derrière la porte vitrée du second labo. Elle s'ouvrit lentement. Rodney se réfugia en tremblant derrière les consoles.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda une voix étonnée.

Rodney poussa un soupire de soulagement. Ce n'était que cet imbécile de Kavanagh.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Questionna t-il d'un ton rogue.

-J'avais oublié un dossier pour le Docteur Weir. C'est vous qui avez crié ? Répondit l'autre homme d'un ton goguenard.

-Laissez tomber, Kavanagh, répondit Rodney vexé. C'était certain que ça allait faire le tour de la cité d'ici moins d'une heure.

-Vous manquez sérieusement de sang froid. Curieux pour quelqu'un a qui on a donné tant de responsabilités, rétorqua l'autre homme en se saisissant d'une pile de documents sur une table. Tiens, au fait, tout à l'heure au mess j'ai entendu le Colonel Sheppard qui demandait à Zelenka où vous étiez, ajouta t-il en sortant avant que Rodney n'ait pu lui renvoyer une de ses répliques cinglantes. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez certainement ici.

Merde ! Rodney sentit son cœur s'emballer. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Il devait fuir !

Il existait plusieurs sorties dans les labos, il choisit celle qui était le plus éloignée de l'entrée principale et se retrouva bientôt dans le secteur inhabité de la cité. Il longea les couloirs vides en tentant de s'orienter tant bien que mal. Il songea qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir le sens de l'orientation, pas comme le colonel et si ce dernier essayait de le traquer par ici il avait de grandes chances de se perdre. Il déboucha sur la jetée sud et fit une pause. Il respira un bon coup, laissant se calmer les battements de son cœur. L'autre homme n'avait aucune chance de le trouver ici.

-Ahhhhh!

Une main venait de s'abattre sur son épaule tandis qu'il était pressé sans aucune douceur le dos contre le muret de pierre.

-Alors, Rodney, on se promène ? S'enquit John Sheppard d'une voix suave.

-Oh...tiens...c'est vous colonel ? Quelle surprise ! Euh...en effet, je prenais l'air.

-Ici ? Questionna le militaire en faisant glisser le détecteur de signes de vie dans la poche avant de sa chemise.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Répondit le scientifique d'un ton de défi, j'adore me balader là, c'est...c'est mon endroit préféré et j'aime bien prendre l'air après une dure journée de travail. C'est mon droit, non?

Le colonel appuya ses mains sur le mur de chaque coté des épaules du scientifique, emprisonnant ce dernier entre ses deux bras.

-Moi, j'aurai plutôt dit que vous cherchiez à m'éviter, Rodney.

-Pfff, qu'allez-vous chercher là, Colonel. Euh...justement j'allais vous rendre visite afin d'éclaircir ce petit malentendu dans l'infirmerie.

-En passant par la jetée sud ? Ça fait un sacré détour, non ? C'est étonnant ça, j'aurai juré que les quartiers habités se trouvaient justement au nord. Ils auraient bougé pendant la journée ? Bizarre...Remarquez on a vu des choses bien plus étranges dans la galaxie de Pégase. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Le colonel s'était rapproché et les corps des deux hommes étaient maintenant serrés l'un contre l'autre. Rodney eut soudain un coup de chaud. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il sentir une brusque rougeur lui monter au visage.

-Je...je dois y aller, Colonel, heureux de vous avoir rencontré, dit-il en tentant de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'autre homme.

-Vous voulez déjà partir ? Je croyais que vous vouliez discuter, c'est ce que vous venez de dire, il y a une minute de ça ? Demanda le colonel d'un ton faussement innocent.

Rodney se sentait comme une souris piégée entre les pattes d'un chat. Il se mit à trembler légèrement sous le regard ironique de l'autre homme.

-Vous avez froid, McKay?

C'en était trop.

-Colonel, je vous somme de me laisser partir sur le champ, ordonna t-il d'une voix qu'il espéra ferme. Il se rendit compte avec désespoir qu'il avait couiné les derniers mots.

-Vous essayez de m'intimider, Rodney? Demanda le militaire en effleurant des lèvres le lobe de son oreille droite. Le scientifique frémit et ferma les yeux. Parce que c'est raté, continua le militaire. Allons, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi.

-Pourquoi quoi? Gémit l'autre homme.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait capoté mes rencarts, Rodney. Vous vous êtes donné un mal de chien et ce n'est pas pour rien. D'ailleurs vous ne faites rien pour rien, ce n'est pas votre genre. Vous aviez bien un but, non?

-Colonel ...Supplia t-il.

-John...je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler John. Alors, pourquoi?

Le souffle chaud du militaire sur sa joue était une véritable torture. Il sentit ses jambes faiblir et son sexe durcir dans son pantalon. Vu la façon dont ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans trois secondes le militaire allait avoir la réponse à sa question.

Rodney respira un bon coup et décida de prendre les devants.

-Parce que ça.

Il saisit le militaire par le col et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La seconde suivante il était pressé sur le mur avec deux bras l'encerclant et une bouche qui pillait la sienne. Abasourdi il s'abandonna avec délice au baiser. Les mains du colonel s'aventurèrent sur son dos et ses fesses, frottant et caressant son corps au travers du tissu. Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent pour respirer. Rodney fronça les sourcils et s'écarta.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait cela plus tôt, exigea t-il de savoir en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine ? Ça fait deux ans que je t'observe sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

-Je croyais que tu étais hétéro, rétorqua le colonel.

-Mais qui t'as mis cette idée idiote dans la tête ?

-T'arrêtais pas de parler de cette Sam Carter et puis tu sortais avec cette botaniste, Katie Brown, alors j'ai pensé...

-Tu as mal pensé, bougonna le scientifique. Quand je songe au mal que je me suis donné pour en arriver là, tout mon temps précieux gaspillé à trouver des idées !

-Allez, nous avons des choses plus intéressantes à faire qu'à parler de tout ça, déclara Sheppard en l'embrassant de nouveau. Rodney gémit sous le baiser enflammé.

Il décida néanmoins que c'était le moment de faire une petite mise au point.

-Justement, John, il n'est pas question que je te regarde sauter sur tout ce qui te passe à portée de main. Je veux être le seul dans ta vie. Je vais être honnête, je suis amoureux de toi et ça depuis un moment et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir en te regardant draguer à droite à gauche. Je veux l'EXCLUSIVITE. Alors si tu penses que ce n'est pas possible, j'aime mieux que tu le dises tout de suite et...

-Mfftt...Le colonel le fit taire d'un baiser. Moi aussi je t'aime, idiot, j'en ai toujours pincé pour toi mais j'ai vraiment réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi à l'infirmerie. Tu étais si craquant à nier l'évidence. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de te sauter dessus. Et puis avec tout ce que tu me dois...ajouta t-il en libérant son compagnon.

-Tout ce que je te dois ? Demanda Rodney étonné.

-Mais oui, Rodney, tout ce que j'ai manqué à cause de toi, les rendez-vous, les câlins, les soirées romantiques et les nuits torrides, il va falloir que tu me les rembourses, au centuple, au millième même et avec les intérêts. Tu en as pour longtemps, très très longtemps, déclara le militaire en passant la main sous la chemise du scientifique qui sentit sa peau bruler sous la caresse. Et puis j'ai vu de quoi tu es capable pour arriver à tes fins, ajouta t-il avec un grand sourire et j'ai pas envie de subir le même sort que certains...

-Tu as intérêt, répliqua sévèrement le scientifique, ce que tu as vu ce n'était que des petites mises en bouches pour m'amuser, je ne me suis pas forcé sur ces coups là mais si tu jettes un seul regard sur une de ces bimbos, je te torture trèèèèès lentement, je te découpe en touts petits petits morceaux et personne jamais ne retrouvera ton corps et...

-Brr! Tu es vraiment terrible! C'est pour ça aussi que je t'aime, répliqua John en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres. Tu ne fais pas de quartiers!

-Et oui, en amour comme à la guerre, tout est permis... répliqua Rodney en s'abandonnant au baiser.

FIN


End file.
